


[ART] People as Places as People

by NotTheBlue



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheBlue/pseuds/NotTheBlue
Summary: Art for USSFriendship's wonderful fic!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Matt Murdock/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2020





	[ART] People as Places as People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [USSFriendship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSFriendship/gifts).
  * Inspired by [People as Places as People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178970) by [USSFriendship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSFriendship/pseuds/USSFriendship). 




End file.
